<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пустота между нами by Ebony (Black_Malachite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438225">Пустота между нами</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Ebony'>Ebony (Black_Malachite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Ebony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустота между ними зыбкая, беспокойная.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пустота между нами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393254">The Empty Space Between Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia">Hestia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чаще всего пустота между ними не больше разделяющих их нескольких шагов. Ничего особенного. Лютик привык смотреть на Геральта, едущего на Плотве — чуть впереди него, конечно. Сам Лютик всегда идет позади, обязательно напевая какую-нибудь мелодию, довольный своим местом в геральтовой тени, но никогда не растворяющийся в ней полностью, верный и постоянный, словно чертова константа. В такие дни смиряться с пустотой довольно легко. Геральт может ворчать, может даже чертыхаться себе под нос, когда Лютик становится слишком уж шумным и разговорчивым и сияет ярче, чем купающееся в солнце слепяще-холодное зимнее утро. Но его спина расслаблена, и Лютик понимает, что его ведьмак на самом деле не против. А большего он и не просит. Это совсем не весело, но и не безрадостно. И этого как раз хватает для того, чтобы Лютик не чувствовал нужды заполнять эту прожорливую пустоту между ними чем-то большим, чем просто разговорами и песнями.</p><p>Иногда пустота принимает облик человека. Например, дешевой бордельной девки, с которой Геральт проводит ночь. Но чаще — облик Йеннифер. Лютик предчувствует ее появление еще до того, как в глазах Геральта загорится огонек желания и тоски. И в такие дни ему паршивее всего. Он берет лютню и играет, пока его пальцы не немеют от боли, а голос не становится хриплым. И даже легкие, кажется, не могут вместить воздуха для следующего вдоха. Он пытается заменить пустоту кем-нибудь на его собственный выбор, но это не то, не так, как было раньше. Теплое тело рядом отвлекает его лишь на пару часов, а затем пустота возвращается снова, еще более удушающе-густая и близкая.</p><p>Когда пустота становится столь тягостной, что у Лютика под ее весом начинают подламываться колени, он не выдерживает и уходит куда-нибудь, куда глаза глядят. Пустота между ними растягивается и растягивается, но никогда не рвется полностью, словно они связаны ею навеки. Лютику не в новинку странствовать в одиночку. Это не так интересно, но иногда нужно давать себе передышку, пусть даже он и жаждет грозы и вихрей. Да и не так уж и сильно она задевает его, эта пустота. Спустя несколько месяцев, иногда — лет, она становится тонкой, почти что эфемерной. Он поворачивает в Оксенфурт. Читает лекции, пьет и играет в карты с друзьями. Или идет куда-нибудь в королевские палаты и выступает перед местной знатью. Он им нравится, конечно, но не совсем так, как ему нужно. Мало-помалу тихая гавань бессмысленной праздной жизни становится слишком шумной, слишком переполненной, и в то же время недостаточной. Лютик беспокойно мечется: ему нужен Геральт, с его громом и молниями, чтобы вновь заполнить разум смыслом. Поэтому он всегда возвращается. И пустота между ними тает…</p><p>А еще бывают дни, когда они делят кровать в запустелой таверне, так как на оплачивание двух комнат у них нет денег. Или, когда Геральт на охоте, спят на голой земле под одним одеялом, потому что один Лютик мерзнет. Слыша, как он стучит зубами, дрожа от холода, ведьмак с усталым выдохом сжимает зубы, но неизменно предлагает ему двигаться ближе. И тогда пустота между ними сужается до тончайших миллиметров воздуха. Лютику хочется коснуться его. Едва осязаемо, нежно. Погладить скулу, запустить пальцы в седые волосы, коснуться бледных губ своими и стереть волнения с его лица. Но ему не хватает смелости, и пустота остается. Тяжелая, невыносимая, бесконечная…</p><p>После охоты на дракона жизнь Лютика переворачивается с ног на голову. Это первый раз, когда он уходит, не зная, сможет ли вернуться обратно. Он прогнан, выкинут прочь, обвинен в том, что его слишком много, слишком громко, слишком ярко. Он идет и идет и идет, пока, наконец, больше не может. Пока его не затопляет нужда кричать, снося все вокруг, но это оставляет его лишь с охрипшим голосом и грязными в коленях штанами. Лес в его ладонях отдает одиночеством. Он встает, хоть и не сразу, и продолжает идти. Вокруг него ничего, кроме пустоты, и теперь она кажется столь безмерной, словно между ними теперь целый континент. А еще она больше не растягивается, не истончается. Проходят месяцы, года, вечность, но эта пустота между ними все тяжелеет, загустевая. И Лютик тихо ломается в своем одиночестве, без надежды на гром и бешеный, ярый ливень, способный остудить его голову.</p><p>Но Провидение не оставляет его, и в конце концов они все же встречаются снова. Это не веселая встреча, не совсем. Лютик тянул на себе пустоту уже довольно времени, и его плечи окрепли, не дрожат под этим весом. Он изменился, как изменился и сам Геральт. Его тоже потрепало жизнью. Он извиняется — так, как умеет. Скомканно и, наверно, не совсем за то, в чем виноват, но все же Лютик слышит в его словах отзвуки далекого еще дождя.</p><p>Это занимает месяцы. Месяцы тихих обещаний шепотом, охот и совместных ночевок, честных, открытых разговоров у костра или за кружкой эля. Но они преодолевают это. Становясь сильнее и, пожалуй, искренней, чем были раньше. Нужда в громе и молниях притупилась: Лютик теперь старше. Но у него есть прикосновения, легкие, нежные и родные. Лютик купается в них, точно в прохладном дожде, и чувствует в них обещание чего-то простого и близкого. И глухими ночами, когда Геральт спит, мирно устроившись в его объятьях, Лютику больше не нужно стирать с его лица заботы. Они лежат вместе, кожа к коже, и Лютик наконец может гладить его скулы, запускать в седые волосы пальцы и касаться геральтовых губ своими.</p><p>Между ними больше нет пустоты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>